Whirus
is the EX-Fusion of Beerus and Whis introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Appearance Whirus appears similar to Beerus in build, with Whis' skin color. He has more fur on his face and ears, and has a outer-collared Egyptian-like attire, taken from both Beerus and Whis. The Metamo-Ring on his left arm keeps him from defusing. Personality Though he is an extremely powerful EX-Fusion, he has a soft spot for tasty treats and is a gourmet like Beerus and Whis. He is often seen with a stern look on his face, which most likely comes from Beerus, as opposed to Whis' usually carefree and whimsical smile. Power Due to being the fusion of Beerus and Whis, Whirus is definitely the strongest in the universe according to his profile description. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Whirus is a G-Rank fusion putting his power on par with Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, Champa, Vados, Coohan, Gomas, Karoly, Karoly Black, Vegenks, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Super Saiyan Blue Vegito, and Fused Zamasu who are all G-Rank. Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Godly ki' - As he is a fusion of a God of Destruction and an Angel, Whirus can utilize and sense godly ki. *'Sphere of Destruction' - A powerful flaming energy sphere used by Beerus. Learnable by Whirus in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Symphonic Destruction' - *'Headshot' - An extremely strong forehead flick used by both Beerus and Goku during their intense fight. Acquired from Beerus and a learnable Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Ultra Afterimage' - A stronger version of the Afterimage technique. *'Hyper Barrier' - A stronger version of Barrier. *'Time Rewind' - The ability to travel back in time up to three minutes in the past, allowing him to undo any events that occurred. One of Whirus' Special Moves acquired from Whis in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Power Up' - A process used to gather ki and increase one's power level so that a greater advantage in battle can be obtained. *'Instant Transmission' - A technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. A Special Move that allows Whirus to teleport allies or enemies to the location of a selected ally or enemy. *'Guard Boost' - A variation of Ki Transfer where the user transfers ki to an ally to increase GRD. One of Whirus' Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'All Guard Boost' - A variation of Guard Boost that effects nearby allies around the selected ally increasing GRD. One of Whirus' Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Life Link' - Life connected to Shin's due to Beerus. *'Quick Attack EX' - Immediately mobilize an ally. Whirus' Special Skill which requires no ki though can only be used once per battle. *'God of Destruction' - Whirus inherits Beerus' status as a Destroyer God which increases damage dealt by 30%. One of Whirus' passive Skills acquired from Beerus in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Capricious' - Stats change with every action. One of Whirus' passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Nice Pass' - Fly towards allies when knocked back. One of Whirus' passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Ultra Speed' - Takes less time to act. One of Whirus' passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Equipment *'Angel Attendant's Staff' - A magic staff used by Angel Attendants. Acquired from Whis, Whirus summons it when utilizing Time Rewind Special Move. *'Metamo-Ring' - Like all EX-Fusions, Whirus wears a single Metamo-Ring formed by the fusion of the Metamo-Rings of both fusee which maintains Whirus' fusion. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Site Navigation Category:Fusion Category:Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Angels Category:Siblings